1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transceiver module and more particularly to a transceiver module provided with a function for transmitting and receiving data, the transceiver module being configured to be used upon being installed on an information processing apparatus such as a server or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ethernet (registered trademark) LAN is a bus LAN (Local Area Network). The Ethernet LAN is constructed by disposing a server apparatus with a function for transmitting and receiving data and connecting a signal transmission path to the server. A size of a system such as the LAN varies depending on users where the system may be as long as dozens of kilometers if a length of data transmission is long or may be as short as ten meters or so if the length is short. In view of this, in order to flexibly meet the needs of users, plural types of transceiver modules provided with a function for transmitting and receiving data are prepared in accordance with communication distance and the like. The server apparatus has several attachment portions for the transceiver modules and is constructed by attaching a desired transceiver module to the attachment portion. Further, when the length of data transmission is changed, for example, the transceiver module is detached from the attachment portion and other transceiver module is attached thereto in order to support the change of length.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a status of a transceiver module 10 when being attached to a server apparatus 1 and being pulled out from the server apparatus 1 in a Y2 direction.
As shown in FIG. 1-(e), the transceiver module 10 includes a body portion 11, a connector 12 for external connection in a Y2 side, a pull sleeve 13 surrounding the connector 12, and a latch mechanism (elements except a latch claw 14 are not shown in the drawings). When the pull sleeve 13 is pulled in the Y2 direction, the latch mechanism is operated and the latch claw 14 is recessed. Further, the transceiver module 10 has a thin structure and a thickness (height) A of the pull sleeve 13 is the same as a thickness (height) B of the body portion 11.
In FIG. 1-(a), numeral 2 designate a panel of the server apparatus 1, numeral 3 designates an opening, numeral 4 designates a printed board, and numeral 5 designates a connector.
As shown in FIG. 1-(a), the transceiver module 10 is attached to the server apparatus 1, in which the transceiver module 10 is inserted into the opening 3 of the panel 2 in the server apparatus 1 and connected to the connector 5, the latch claw 14 locks a portion of a rear surface of the panel 2 facing the opening 3, and the connector 12 and the pull sleeve 13 protrude toward the outside of the server apparatus 1.
As shown in FIG. 1-(b), a cable connector 101 at an end of a cable 100 extending from other device is connected to the connector 12. In accordance with this, the above-mentioned device is connected to the server apparatus 1. This is an operation status of the system.
When the system is changed, first, as shown in FIG. 1-(c), the cable connector 101 is pulled out and detached from the connector 12. Next, as shown FIG. 1-(d), an operator holds the pull sleeve 13 using the fingers and pulls in the Y2 direction. As a result of this operation, the latch mechanism is activated and the latch claw 14 is recessed and the transceiver module 10 is pulled out from the server apparatus 1 as shown in FIG. 1-(e). Thereafter, other transceiver module is inserted into the opening 3 of the panel 2 and attached.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3032117
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-316484
In the pull sleeve 13, upper and lower surfaces as portions held by the fingers are flat, so that pinch of the fingers may not be sufficient and thus poses a problem in that the pull-out procedure is difficult to perform when the fingers hold the pull sleeve 13 and pull in the Y2 direction.
In this case, in order to improve the pinch of the fingers, one solution may be to form protrusions upward and downward on the Y2 side of the pull sleeve 13. However, the thickness A of the pull sleeve 13 must be the same as the thickness B of the body portion 11 in accordance with the standard, so that it is difficult to form the above-mentioned protrusions.